


the drunk, the embarrassed, and the mischievous

by ayykaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, HAPPY BDAY SUGA, M/M, kagesuga - Freeform, oikage, oikagesuga - Freeform, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only then did Suga remember, ‘Oh, we’re sharing a bed.’</p><p>Unceremoniously with no mercy whatever, Suga dropped Oikawa to the right side of the bed and went to the bags, checking if anything was pried open. When he saw nothing, he turned to Kageyama, who was trying to take a picture of Oikawa’s slightly-very drunken state. </p><p>kageyama rare pair week // aged up & working au + falling in love (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the drunk, the embarrassed, and the mischievous

**Author's Note:**

> THIS OT3 NEEDS MORE LOVE  
> PRETTY SETTER SQUAD OF MIYAGI  
> SLAMS HAND ON DESK
> 
> this is veeeery loosely based off a true story lmao, also this is late bUT KAGEYAMA RARE PAIRS WILL ALWAYS NEED LOVE AAAAAH (oikawa is hard to write tho idk??)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUGA AAAAAAAAH
> 
> pls enjoy over 2k words of fluff <3 also, to those who are from the ph, belated happy independence day c:

It was just their dumb luck, Suga guessed.

It wasn’t really about whether their company had enough money for the rooms. Hell, they could probably rent the whole damn resort for a week and still have cash to spare. The thing was, though, they _did_ book a reservation a bit _too_ late already, and it _was_ peak season for resorts all around, so it wasn’t much of a surprise something like this happened.

“Suga-senpai?” He looked behind him, meeting the worried expression of the newest addition to the marketing team. “Is everything alright?”

“Don’t worry about it, Kageyama-kun,” he gave off his most refreshing smile, “Oikawa-kun is handling it for us, so things will be fine.”

If he weren’t a professional and on a business meeting, he’d probably snort out loud at the face Kageyama was making.

“Suga-chan, I can feel your amusement from here!” Oikawa called from the concierge counter. “And Tobio’s disgust! I reciprocate!”

Suga let out a small snort. Seriously, these two were the best entertainment out there. He wondered why Daichi would want to miss out on this.

(He had a feeling it was because of him—but he was confused. Why won’t Daichi want to spend time with him with these two? He wasn’t that much trouble compared to them. Well, he liked to think he was perfectly normal—

Okay _maybe_ he knew why.)

Oikawa finished up with the arrangements, and walked towards them with two keys and a smile. “Well guys! Looks like the best compromise they could get us was the Deluxe room that’ll be available in a few, which only has one King bed!” His smile seemed to stretch a bit too much. “And I call dibs on the right side!”

Suga shot a look at Kageyama, who froze up immediately and replied, “Left side.”

He looked back and forth between the master and student, then sighed. “I guess I’m the middle, then.”

“Yep!” Oikawa looked way too proud of Suga’s liking. He clapped his hands. “Now that that’s settled, let’s just prepare for the meeting now since the room will take a while.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The meeting went way better than Suga expected, which ended up with them getting pulled into a drinking session with their clients, along with special food and a really big and fresh watermelon. It was fun time dragging all the way to dinner—Suga was just glad that the hotel staff was kind enough to bring their bags in their room for them. At some point a Karaoke machine was dragged in, with more than enough alcohol and expensive other things.

He wasn’t very sure what exactly the highlight of their day was. It was probably Kageyama being Kageyama. It was adorable seeing Kageyama bright up at the sight of it, and he knew Oikawa couldn’t resist the charm the younger had. Or maybe it was how Oikawa could give in to alcohol so easily, and practically transforms into his true self when alcohol and the karaoke machine meet in his mind, leading to him singing and belting songs out to everyone in that little function room. Or maybe it was how Oikawa managed to drag the reluctant Kageyama with him to the machine to sing, except he mumbled more than actually sang—which of course, Oikawa made up for with his belting. Or maybe it was just how they all laughed somehow, and relaxed and made friends.

But if he had to be honest with himself (which he was later on), the highlight would probably their night.

Once everything was finished, the three businessmen decided it was time to hit the room and get some rest. They would be leaving pretty early the next day, and Oikawa would be driving so he needed to be as not-in-pain as much as possible by breakfast time. Suga carried the pretty male on his shoulders as Kageyama fumbled for the keys in Suga’s mouth (“Come on, get it, Kageyama-kun” “Suga-senpai, this is really weird.”). Once he got them, he opened the door, and made space for the light-haired male to come in with the extra baggage.

It was only then did Suga remember, _‘Oh, we’re sharing a bed.’_

Unceremoniously with no mercy whatever, Suga dropped Oikawa to the right side of the bed and went to the bags, checking if anything was pried open. When he saw nothing, he turned to Kageyama, who was trying to take a picture of Oikawa’s slightly-very drunken state. He grinned. “Kageyama-kun?” The younger flinched, thumb hovering over the camera button on his smartphone. “I was gonna say you can get your stuff and all now, but looks like you’ll need some help over there.”

He got a normal ball pen from his pocket, uncapped it, and went over to them. Kageyama was looking at him weirdly. Suga smiled and handed over the pen. “After you.”

Kageyama took the pen and blinked at it. He then let out a grin of his own and drew tiny aliens on Oikawa’s cheeks as gently as he could, before handing the pen over to Suga. He let out a soft chuckle before drawing hearts near the aliens and scribbling near his chin, **“Suga + Kage was here”**

“Isn’t that better?” Suga smiled. “Wait, if you’ll take a picture, take one of Oikawa-kun alone and another with me, then a selfie!”

“You sure got some good ideas, senpai,” Kageyama said, angling himself to take a close up picture of Oiakwa, “No wonder the boss is pretty scared of you.”

He let out a soft laugh. “You could say that, I guess,” he said, “Besides, Daichi is only scared because he doesn’t get to have as much fun.”

Kageyama snorted. “True about that.” He looked at Suga. “Come over, senpai, it’s your time to shine.”

Suga made his way over and crouched down. He gave a cheeky grin and a peace sign as Kageyama kept pressing on the shutter button. Once he was done, he pressed an icon on the screen to switch to the front camera. He crouched down more and leaned a little on Suga, who shuffled closer to him.

He pressed the button a few times when Suga called him out. “Kageyama-kun! Make some more expressions!”

“A-Ah, uh, yes?”

Reluctantly, Kageyama tried to smile—which looked more like an evil grin—and made Suga choke back a snort. “Yes, yes, keep that look!”

Suga doubled his peace signs and Kageyama took pictures. However, when Oikawa grunted, disoriented, they stopped and Kageyama backed away, frown back in place. Suga wasn’t sure why he was frowning this time. “Oikawa-kun?”

Upon hearing his name, Oikawa looked up at him, before curling into a ball. “It’s cooooold, Suga-chan.”

“Not really,” he shrugged, “Maybe you’re cold cause your suit got a bit wet. Why don’t you change first?”

Oikawa rolled on his back. “Do it for meeeee.”

Suga sighed. “Kageyama-kun, can you get some clothes from his bag? His is the pink one.” The younger nodded and did as told, while Suga, as quickly as he could, stripped Oikawa of his clothes.

Oikawa had a nice body, Suga always knew, but feeling it up close made him feel like he was the one drunk so he tried to keep his fingers off the bare skin as much as possible. He turned to look at Kageyama, who was looking away with a blush as he handed the clothes to Suga. Suga took the clothes and quickly dressed him, before standing up with his old clothes and dumping them on a chair. He looks at Kageyama.

Kageyama flinches. “Is…is he gonna be okay? He’s gonna be our driver after all.”

Suga heard him mumble, _‘stupid oikawa-senpai’_ under his breath, and smiled. “He’ll be okay. You saw what he looked like.” Kageyama blushed. “Just let him rest, okay? Now come on, let’s get ready for bed.”

“Ye-yes, senpai.” He looked away.

Suga wanted to pinch his cheeks but resisted. He grabbed his stuff, and made his way to the bathroom. He took a brisk shower and changed into pajamas. He went out, hair still slightly wet but not much, and dropped his stuff on the table and his clothes on the pile where Oikawa’s were. He looked over to Kageyama, who was now in pajamas as well and had his clothes in the pile as well. Without saying anything, he passed Suga as he held his toiletries and went in the bathroom.

He shrugged and looked at Oikawa. He adjusted Oikawa’s position, whispering as he did so. “Christ, Oikawa-kun, you’re really heavy. You really shouldn’t eat and drink so much—“

Suga was cut off by getting dragged down to his knees by the sleeping man. Oikawa pulled on Suga’s hand as Suga tried to adjust him, making him tumble to his knees. Suga grunted as his knees made a sound against the wooden floor, and suddenly, Kageyama slammed open the bathroom door.

“Suga-senpai!?”

“I’m okay! I’m okay!” Suga laughed weakly, the vibrations still running up his knees. “I uh, might be here for a while, though, so if you could help me…please? Ahahaha.”

Kageyama frantically nodded and scrambled over to the male on the floor. Luckily he was strong in his own way, which made lifting him up and prying him away from Oikawa’s (very, very strong) tight grip. Once he managed to pull him away, they both tumbled away a bit, and Oikawa let out a drunken gurgle.

“Refreshing-saaaan,” he whined, eyes opening a little, trying to take in the sight of Kageyama protecting Suga with a scared look on his face, “You too, Tobio-chan, come over heeereee.”

Kageyama let out a scowl. “What is up with him and nicknames?”

Suga shrugged, placing a hand on Kageyama’s arm, a signal to stand down. “I’m not sure. He used to give everyone nicknames, but now he’s pretty much restricted it to officemates like us only.”

“That’s not really a good thing, is it, senpai?”

“Nope, not really.”

They shared a look, and released simultaneous sighs. Suga ran a hand through his hair. “Anyway, we’re both pretty tired already, not to mention my knees feel kind of weak.” He looked down at his watch, then back up to Kageyama. “It might be a bit too early for you, but I think we should get to sleep soon,” he gestured to Oikawa, “So we can also wake up that idiot on time.”

“Ah, uh, okay,” Kageyama nodded, ears flushing a bit as he looked away, putting his arm down as Suga’s hand retracted. “I’ll uh, be taking the other side, right?”

Suga looked up at him, and bit back down the cheeky little grin coming up his face. “Yep! Don’t worry, I’ll be between you two pretty boys.”

In an instant, Kageyama flared up and started spitting words out of his mouth with his hands going everywhere. “I-I’m not pretty! He is! Wait, he isn’t either, I’m better—well, you are senpai—wait fuck, this isn’t right. I—I just don’t want to be beside anyone—well you’re okay but not him—oof!”

He was cut off with one of Suga’s famous jabs to the stomach, making him double over a bit. “Well then, now that that’s over,” Suga reached for the light switch and flicked the lights off, keeping only the little lights by the windows open, “It’s time for bed! Let’s go!”

Kageyama let himself be dragged by the older male, still somewhat embarrassed from his earlier outbursts. Suga felt around for any possible threats that can make them trip (like Oikawa’s dangling foot, which he just flipped back to the bed, earning a yelp from said male) and in barely any time at all, made it to the bed safely. Suga let go of Kageyama and pulled on the blanket, freeing it from under Oikawa’s drunken body. He then placed the blanket over Oikawa, and right when he was about to get under the blanket as well, he stopped.

“Suga-senpai?” Kageyama looked at him in the dark, “Is something wrong?”

The light haired male was thankful of the dark, because now he can grin deviously and not get caught. He did, however, calmed his voice down and replied, “I know it’s gonna be hot under the covers with you two,” he practically felt Kageyama flustering beside him, “So I’m gonna remove my shorts, is that okay?”

It took a moment for Kageyama to reply, a bit chokingly as he said, “If that’s what you’re comfortable with.”

“Oh? And you? Will it be comfortable for you?” Suga looked at him, and he could clearly make out the blue eyes narrowing in shyness.

“I’m,” Kageyama swallowed, “Yeah, I’m okay with it.” He paused. “What about Oikawa-sen—“

“That’s that then!” In a flash, Suga has pulled down his shorts and has successfully thrown it to the other side of the room. “Thanks, Kageyama-kun!” He smiled. “Now, it’s really time for bed!”

He crawled in under the blanket, and heard Kageyama gulp. Kageyama placed his weight on the side of the bed, and slowly, he lied down beside Suga, putting the blanket over all three of them. Kageyama faced away from Suga, which made Suga pout a little. Oh well, more fun for him then.

Suga turned away as well, and faced Oikawa’s body. “Good night, Oikawa-kun,” he said, not expecting a reply from the male, “And good night, Kageyama-kun. I love you both.”

He didn’t need to turn around to know Kageyama stiffened up. Instead, he placed an arm around Oikawa, which roused the other male into consciousness a bit. He then faced Suga as well, placing an arm around him too and tucking Suga under his chin. Suga wasn’t expecting Oikawa to react, which is why he felt something warm tickle his cheeks. It was nice though, so Suga snuggled a bit closer and said, “Don’t worry, Kageyama-kun, you’re free to join whenever, okay?”

Suga felt something shifting behind him, and held back a chuckle. His underclassman was way too cute.

He closed his eyes and let his tiredness take control of him, lulling him to sleep. Oikawa was warm, and Suga suspected it was from the alcohol he was drinking earlier. That just made it a bit easier for him to sleep, because the room was cold and his bare legs began to warm up as well.

When Suga first opened his eyes, he noticed that he was still hugging Oikawa, the sun still wasn’t up, and there was something holding tightly on the back of his shirt. He wiggled a bit to turn his head, and met with blue eyes looking anywhere but at him, dropping down into dreamland. He smiled. “Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama jolted awake and looked at his superior. He looked at him, then down to his hand, back and forth before quickly pulling his hand back. “I-I’m sorry! I, uh, it’s cold and,” Kageyama gulped. “I’m sorry for waking you up, senpai.”

A small chuckle escaped Suga’s lips. “It’s okay, Kageyama-kun,” he said. He raised Oikawa’s arm and untangled his legs from his before turning around completely. He placed Oikawa’s arm back down, and placed one leg between his. He raised his arm, inviting Kageyama into an embrace. “Well, my legs could need some extra warmth too, so don’t be sorry for wanting love and warmth.” He grinned. “Come over here.”

The younger shifted a bit in his position, before shakily coming closer and making himself comfortable under Suga’s arm, and a bit of Oikawa’s hand and arm. He placed his own arm over Suga’s body, and Oikawa’s as well. He tangled his legs with Suga’s free one, and nuzzled his head over Suga’s, before coughing and shifting lower instead. Suga snorted. “Oikawa-kun sure smells bad, huh?”

“Yeah, he does.” Kageyama clicked his tongue, and snuggled closer.

Suga could feel the warmth radiating from him too—god, why were these two so damn _warm_ —and his warm breath tickling his forehead. The warm breath looming over his head and down to his nape wasn’t making it any better either, and Suga swallowed his saliva. _‘Suddenly, I’m feeling that I took this way too far.’_

“Go-good night, Suga-senpai.” Kageyama said, after a moment of silence, his warm breath tickling Suga’s nose as it traveled downwards against the cold air.

Oikawa shifted his legs, one leg now stretching all the way to Kageyama’s, who flared up again. “You too, Oikawa-senpai.”

Suga let out a small laugh. “Good night, Kageyama-kun, Oikawa-kun,” he snuggled closer to Kageyama, pulling on Oikawa’s arm to bring him closer, “I love you both.”

He wasn’t expecting a reply, so he closed his eyes and let himself be taken by the different breaths lulling him to sleep. After a while, he felt Kageyama’s chest move under him, and Oikawa’s grip tighten as he nuzzled his head on his.

“I love you too, senpai.”

“Love you too, Suga-chan.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, when Suga woke up sprawled like a starfish between the two of them, back aching and legs feeling a bit too warm, he’d feel something warm bubbling in his chest, and a big smile gracing his features as he remembered last night.

“So…” he whispered to the silence, “This is what a threesome must feel like.”

At that moment, Oikawa pulled his arm back and turned to the other side, and Kageyama did the same, but still sticking very close to the man in the middle. Suga laughed.

Their luck was pretty great after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so there was this time where i was between my friends (a guy and a girl) and i cuddled with the guy while the girl cuddled me and the guy cuddled me. anyway, the guy gets shivers and all cause it was so cold and then the girl too so at some point i cuddled them both and everything hurt but no regrets ok 
> 
> i said that "so this is what a threesome is like" and they went away ok wow....but then cuddle again <3 (we arent in a relationship btw, its just that we were in an outing with friends and well, there were only two beds AND FIVE PEOPLE)
> 
> IM ON TUMBLR AYYY im sick rn so im not super super active woo @akabanyeh 
> 
> thats all!! i hope you enjoyed, have a nice life ahead <3


End file.
